Our Little Secrets
by EncompassedByARainbow
Summary: ON HIATUS! Everyone has their little secrets...and some not so little ones! Lily and James discover this through fighting, yelling and even kissing.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Finished!" Lily said triumphantly. After neatly putting her two-foot Potions essay into her pack, she yawned and stood up. 1:49am read the watch on her wrist. As she started up the stairs to her personal dorm, she heard a small 'Ow!' behind her. She quickly spun around to come face to face with...no one!

"Who's there?" Lily voiced nervously. James Potter slowly uncovered himself of his invisibility cloak, smiling guiltily.

"Evans..." James said cautiously.

"Potter! Figures you'd have an invisibility cloak! What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing being out at this time? You could have been caught by one of the teachers! What kind of example do you think you're setting for the rest of the students? You're head boy! " Lily said furiously, her face getting redder and redder.

"I had some...business to attend to. Relax, Evans. No one saw me." He replied.

"Relax? RELAX? Its nearly 2:00am and you're just wandering the halls like you own the place. What do you expect me to do. 'Oh hi Potter, hope you had a nice snog with Mary. See you tomorrow!' Honestly! You could lose your badge for something like that."

Now James was starting to get angry. "I was NOT snogging Mary. I don't even KNOW a Mary. I was actually doing a favor for a friend, if you must know."

"Whatever James. Don't do it again." Lily said, a little afraid now.

"No! You're always on my back, Evans! I'm not the same careless person I used to be. You seem to be the only person who doesn't get that." James stormed into his room, leaving Lily shocked and alone.

* * *

James and Lily avoided each other whenever possible for the next few weeks. Of course, they still had classes and head meetings together, but even during those they spoke to each other very little.

"I'm just sick of her assuming things, you know Padfoot?" James said to his best mate and marauder, Sirius Black.

"Prongs, you've told us a hundred bazillion times." He replied, not really listening. He was certainly more interested in the pretty Ravenclaw giggling at him.

"You know, James. Instead of telling us, why don't you tell her?" Remus Lupin interjected. "I'm sure if you explained everything, then you too would be fine."

"Or more then fine...eh, buddy?" Sirius winked.

"I guess..." Replied James.

* * *

"Evans...hey Evans, wait up!" James yelled down the hall. Was it just him or was she walking faster? "EVANS!"

"What, Potter. What's so important that I have to be late to Charms for? Especially coming from you." She said angrily.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you the other night. It was out of line. Its just, you never really gave me a chance. I've changed a lot, and when you accused me of things I definitely didn't do, it kind of pissed me off. So, sorry." James replied.

Lily looked surprised. "Well, I guess I should apologize too. It was wrong to accuse you of those things."

"Well...would you like to start over then? At least start over for this year? Because I'd really like to be friends." _And more_ he thought.

"Sure." She stuck her right hand towards him. "Hi, I'm Lilian Taylor Evans, and I am seventeen years old and currently go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My parents are both muggles, and so are my two siblings Petunia and Noah. Petunia has hated my ever since I got into school, but I'm really close to Noah."

"Howdy. My names James Andrew Potter and I am seventeen and also go to Hogwarts. My family is pureblood, but we don't care about blood, and I have no siblings. I also enjoy long walks on the beach, under the full moon." He replied, shaking her hand. Lily laughed at this, and the pair walked down the hallway, to their Charms class.

-A/N: Please review and tell me where you think I should go with this, cause I seriously have no idea. Also, if you wanna have a character in this, (preferably a girl) just give me the info on them and I'll do it!


End file.
